


we won't be talking this whole life through

by sting



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sting/pseuds/sting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cook is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we won't be talking this whole life through

He can't stand the way she looks at Freddie. Its driving him crazy because she is his. Effy was his first. He won her stupid list contest and he wants her. The thing is, he can't want her because she's in love with Freddie and he is his best mate. But he does want her. He loves her, and James Cook doesn't know how that happened. It's not as if Effy is perfect, or the fittest girl he's ever been with, but. It's Effy it's the thing, and he loves her and as much as he tries not to he just can't stop having feelings for her. Can't stop the way his heart beats faster whenever he sees her with Freddie, how the tears prickle hot and angry at the back of his eyes. He can't stop, because James Cook finally cares, finally loves someone who isn't himself. 

He doesn't know how to get her back, he tries to be nicer, tries to be a better person than Freddie so she'll love him.- even though he's aware that he'll never be a good person, no matter how hard he tries to change for her.- He even went as far as preparing a romantic dinner for Effy, he bought her a fucking gateu for fucks sake. She hadn't been there though, she'd gone out with fucking Freddie even though she promised she'd be there to hang out. Probably did it on purpose, that little bitch. Girls like Effy like to play with bloke's hearts, girls like Effy were made to play with guys like Cook. 

Cook can't help but wonder if all he was for Effy was a good fun and a nice fuck, because in times like this it seems like it. Like she didnt care about him in the smallest bit. Some part of him though, he supposes his heart and not his head, cant help but think that she loves him more than Freddie. He can't stop wondering whether she picked Freddy over him not because she loves him better, but because Cook's not good for her. Cook poisons her, and he himself knows this, he poisons and destroys everything he cares about: His family, his dad's life, his friends. Everyone hates him because he's poisonous, and everyone can see that but he still wished Effy loved him. 

There was a time where Cook thought him and Effy would end up together no matter what. No matter how much she loves Freddy over him, because they're Cook and Effy, its always the two of them at the end isnt it? But Effy hasnt come back to him, not a text, not a call. He wonders when he'll start pretending not to care his heart is broken.


End file.
